Niente E' Oltre
by Liz M. J
Summary: Due Cattivi e una sola preda. Una volpe e il suo principe. Due sventure e una salvazione. Il dolore che uccide il Male - e nutre il Bene. Un nuovo corpo per il morto - un'anima ripulita dalle macchie di quel corpo. La massima intelligenza incontra il più potente coraggio. Migliori amici in odio - cacciatore e cacciato in amore. L'inarrivabile raggiunto. Ecco a voi il Dolore!
1. Conosci Nutri Uccidi Ripeti

Conosci. Nutri. Uccidi. Ripeti.

Il tipo entrò barcollando nella bettola.  
Era una piccola stanza scura, quasi vuota, coi muri anneriti da fumo e sporco.  
Tre uomini sedevano a un tavolo – gli unici clienti.  
Il 'barista' stava più o meno dormendo dietro il bancone.  
Il tipo ci andò – senza dire una parola, raccolse qualcosa dalla lurida asse di legno – qualcosa che poteva essere cibo.  
Lo mangiò.  
Il barista dormiva.  
Gli uomini lo guardavano – un sorriso in faccia '_Sveglio, il ragazzo'_.  
Lo chiamarono per sedersi con loro, gli offrirono del sake – "No, grazie, davvero, non ho ancora mangiato, mi taglierebbe le gambe" – quindi uno di loro si  
alzò e andò nella stanza sul retro, tornando con un piatto di roba tipo pasta.  
Il tipo la mangiò, in silenzio.  
Poi gli uomini cercarono di trascinarlo nella loro discussione: X voleva uccidere Y.  
"Se combattono, chi vince?  
Chi pensi sia meglio che vinca?"  
Il tipo li guardò con espressione vuota e occhi spenti, poi sorrise – una specie di ghigno – e i suoi occhi all'improvviso si accesero, come se ci fosse una stella dentro.  
Rispose:  
"Tutta la questione, secondo me, fa schifo".  
Gli uomini lo guardarono per un momento – poi scoppiarono a ridere insieme a lui.  
Lui continuò a mangiare – e riuscì a farsi offrire ospitalità "per le prime notti".  
Uno degli uomini sembrava pensare che lui fosse un tipo – abbastanza disponibile.  
In effetti era vero, era sempre stato – di _quella_ parrocchia.  
Ma, capendo quello che pensava l'uomo, il tipo ghignò ancora.  
Il problema non era l'uomo.  
Il problema non era neanche il tipo; il problema era qualcosa che questo tipo aveva.  
Sulla pelle.  
Su tutta la pelle.

Sasuke lasciò Naruto e andò a casa, pensieroso.  
Quella roba incredibile che aveva visto!  
Sì, Sasuke non era molto sveglio – non era veloce di cervello, davvero lento – contando la sua età e il suo sangue.  
Sasuke aveva a malapena realizzato ciò che aveva visto – due mostri che lottavano, sì.  
Il suo migliore amico era quasi stato ucciso, e anche lui, sì.  
Quel ragazzo che – eruttava – quel mostro enorme – Sasuke pensò che loro due - quel tizio e Naruto - erano simili.  
Qualcosa gli dava fastidio, in questo.  
Era già un problema per lui il fatto che Naruto fosse più forte.  
Lui voleva essere il più forte dei due.  
Non sapeva perché, se lo era chiesto spesso; Naruto non lo voleva uccidere.  
E lui voleva tenersi Naruto vicino.  
Allora, che senso aveva essere più forte di lui?  
Sarebbe stato meglio, essendo amici, se fossero stati pari.  
Ma lui non voleva questo.  
Lui voleva che Naruto fosse più debole – più piccolo – di lui.  
Il suo affetto per Naruto cresceva sempre di più.  
Era facile identificarlo: non era la storia del 'pari', era una questione di 'bisogno'.  
Lui _aveva bisogno_ di Naruto.  
Poi, quest'altro – come lui.  
Un altro più forte di Sasuke – ma a Sasuke non importava.  
Perché?  
Avrebbe dovuto.  
Nelle ore successive rifletté su queste cose – sì, gli ci vollero ore – sdraiato sul letto, vestito e con le scarpe.  
Si sentiva sempre così solo.  
Qualcosa gli mancava, come l'ossigeno e il cibo.  
Qualcosa che non poteva mancargli.  
Pensò che la solitudine lo stesse fottendo.  
Decise di tornare da Naruto.  
L'altra sua compagna, Sakura, avrebbe potuto equivocare quel suo apparire di notte, a quell'ora.  
Trovò anche Naruto sveglio.  
Anche lui stava pensando a qualcosa.  
La somiglianza fra Sasuke e Gaara.  
Paragonato a Gaara, Sasuke era psicologicamente più debole.  
Gaara sicuramente aveva vissuto cose peggiori che Sasuke, era persino in una situazione peggiore di quella di Naruto.  
Gaara, oggettivamente, non aveva MAI sentito amore.  
Naruto pensò '_Lui ha bisogno di me.  
Come ho fatto a non capirlo prima?  
Io sono l'unico che può comprenderlo.  
E Sasuke – POTREBBE comportarsi meglio.  
È sempre – così codardo.  
C'è qualcosa, in questa sua attrazione per Orochimaru, che mi fa pensare che anche loro – sono simili in qualche modo.  
Sono oscuri, ma quell'oscurità significa MALE.  
Oh, dai...Sasuke cattivo?  
...Ma alla fine, insomma.  
Neanche Orochimaru sembrava cattivo, scommetto, alla nostra età.  
Sarebbe così doloroso...così sbagliato, se Sasuke lo fosse.  
Ma devo davvero pensare a Gaara...è come se, anch'io, io potessi avere qualcuno che comprende – la mia situazione.  
Sasuke neanche _SA_ del Kyuubi.  
Come faccio a dirglielo?  
Sì, dai, sono un mostro, e l'ho sempre saputo e non te l'ho mai detto.  
Mi manderebbe a fanculo...'_

_Grazie per avermi amato_


	2. Sic

(Sic)

Il tentativo di rapimento da parte dell'Akatsuki era fallito.  
Naruto era sano e salvo a casa; Sasuke era all'ospedale, e ovviamente lui andò a fargli visita.  
Sasuke era incazzato.  
Sfidò Naruto, a combattere.  
Ma Naruto non poté fare a meno di pensare che non era una buona idea.  
Aveva già capito che Sasuke era in qualche modo geloso – di lui, di suo fratello, qualunque cosa.  
Naruto era piccolo, ma poteva capire che la gelosia non è un buon motivo per rischiare la morte – di Sasuke o _sua_.  
Rifiutò di combattere e si sedette vicino a lui.  
"Quando starai meglio ci penseremo. Comunque, non voglio"  
"Tu mi COMPATISCI?"  
"...Io non sono solo me stesso, Sasuke.  
Io sono come quel tipo, come Gaara.  
Anch'io ho un demone dentro.  
E quando m'incazzo – ma davvero – il demone può uscire dal mio controllo.  
E io non lo controllo proprio.  
Non voglio ucciderti – ma non voglio neanche che tu ti faccia male, se mi capisci..." e rise.  
Sasuke lo fissò, freddo e pensieroso come un serpente.  
Poi sorrise.  
Ma era un sorriso falso – era ancora rabbiosamente serio.  
"Gaara.  
L'hai incontrato al momento giusto"  
"Oh, no! Il momento era completamente sbagliato!  
Era lui, quello giusto da incontrare!"  
Sasuke tenne la bocca chiusa, ma dalla faccia si vedeva chiaramente quanto fosse incazzato.  
"La stessa cosa che penso io di Orochimaru".  
"Sì, ma Gaara _non_ mi ucciderà per reincarnarsi in me, sai...  
Stai _ancora_ pensando di andarci?"  
"Qualcosa mi fa pensare che non ti mancherei così tanto" sibilò, guardandolo con gli occhi socchiusi.  
Naruto gli guardò la faccia, sconcertato, e poi prese una decisione.  
"Sakura, potresti lasciarci da soli per un momento, per favore?"  
Lei uscì senza neanche rispondere.  
Sasuke la seguì camminare con gli occhi, poi li rimise su Naruto.  
"Cosa c'è, allora?"  
Sasuke non rispose.  
Un sorriso quasi invisibile gli piegava le labbra.  
"COSA C'E', ALLORA?  
Naruto si avvicinò al letto e restò lì in piedi, torreggiando su di lui, braccia incrociate e faccia incazzata.  
Sasuke: "Mh mh" sorridendo. "Pensavo che avessi trovato un pari" disse, leggermente.  
Le parole scivolarono come acqua fuori dalla sua bocca.  
Ma nel suo tono di voce potevi sentire tutto il veleno che ci era nascosto.  
"Cosa c'è? Lui è lui, tu sei tu.  
Mi mancherai?  
Non lo voglio!  
Ma non direi che te ne frega qualcosa!"  
"Ho altro da fare nella vita che inseguire la tua amicizia, sai.  
Devo uccidere un uomo"  
Naruto, acido e pure un po' sprezzante:  
"Ah.  
_Tu_ devi uccidere un uomo.  
Quanti dovrebbe ucciderne _lui_?  
Anche i miei sono morti, Sasuke, _ e io neanche so chi erano_.  
Ma non sto facendo un puttanaio perché mi sento male!"  
Quando si rese conto di ciò che aveva detto, poté solo cercare di rimediare con un "Mi spiace..."  
Ma Sasuke non stava ascoltando.  
In verità aveva smesso di ascoltare alla parola _lui_.  
Lui.  
Questo era il problema.  
Naruto continuò a scusarsi:  
"Chi sono io per criticare il tuo stato mentale?  
È che...quando ti comporti così, mi lasci sempre nel sospetto – se sei tu o Orochimau che..."  
"La tua giustificazione è sempre Orochimaru? È il tuo solo alibi?  
È su di ME, il suo sigillo, Naruto.  
_Io_ ho problemi a causa di Orochimaru, non tu.  
E io devo uccidere mio fratello – mi serve quel potere.  
È tutto qui. Non manderò a puttane tutto questo per la tua amicizia e basta".  
Naruto indietreggiò, offeso.  
"Qualcuno ha rinunciato a molto di più – solo per la fiducia che gli ho dato.  
La stessa che ho dato a te.  
Ma sembra che un viscido bastardo che ti compra sfruttando il tuo dolore _sia meglio di me_, secondo te."  
"Proprio la stessa cosa che potrei dire di un tizio che ha cercato di uccidere _il tuo migliore amico_"  
"Quando ti fa comodo te lo ricordi, eh?"  
Sasuke non rispose, ma disse:  
"Pensa ai cazzi tuoi e lascia perdere Orochimaru.  
So cosa faccio, non ho bisogno del tuo consiglio.  
Fidati del tuo caro assassuno, se devi"  
"La sai una cosa?  
La sai una cosa, Sasuke?  
Gaara è mille volte MEGLIO di te.  
Non è perché lo penso io, okay!  
Lo è! Meglio – di – te!  
Se facessi come lui, invece di fare sempre i capricci-"  
"FARE SEMPRE I CAPRICCI?  
Vieni qui!  
Qui, e te lo faccio vedere come faccio i capricci!"  
Naruto non lo fece.  
Qualche settimana prima avrebbe seguito Sasuke – e quello che diceva.  
Ma in questo tempo, la stima e l'ammirazione che aveva per Sasuke erano crollate esponenzialmente.  
Sasuke fece una smorfia, incazzato.  
"Tu, piccolo..." si alzò, lanciando via le lenzuola, e andò verso di lui, poi si fermò.  
Naruto sapeva che questo non era completamente Sasuke; sapeva che doveva tollerare, soppportare il modo un cui Orochimaru influenzava la mente di  
Sasuke.  
Ma questo era veramente troppo.  
"Cosa vuoi fare, alla fine?  
Vuoi separarmi da lui?  
O cosa?"  
"All'improvviso lui è diventato incredibilmente importante per te – e ALL'IMPROVVISO io sono dispensabile!  
CHE STRANO, Naruto!  
Pensi di poter mandare a fanculo gli amici così? Eh?  
Non dovrei avere _un motivo_ per stare qui?  
La tua amicizia è solo un'amicizia umana, Naruto.  
Del MIGLIOR essere umano che conoscerò mai, e sei tu.  
Ma solo un essere umano.  
Non farà resuscitare la mia famiglia, okay – ma persino – DIVIDERTI con qualcun altro!  
Sai perfettamente che _lui_ sprecherà il _mio_ tempo – con te"  
"Togli il _con te_, Sasuke.  
Capisco perfettamente cosa pensi.  
Il mio tempo è tuo, eh?  
Tu vuoi fare quel cazzo che _ti_ pare con il MIO tempo?  
Ho una notizia per te, caro, _il mio tempo è mio_.  
Non tuo.  
Qual'è il problema?"  
Il problema era che Sasuke non voleva diventare lettera morta per colpa di Gaara.  
"Mi stai mettendo da parte perché è arrivato lui.  
Capiscilo."  
"Ci sarà anche un motivo, allora, se lo faccio!  
Pensi che io non abbia bisogni?  
Io devo scegliere quello che è meglio per me!  
E se lui è meglio, caro Sasuke, è solo _colpa tua_!  
Pensi di poter fare tutto quel cazzo che vuoi con me. Non è così?"  
"Smetti di parlare di _me_.  
Io voglio parlare di _lui_.  
Mollalo.  
Non vedo proprio perché dovresti aver bisogno – di cercarlo!"  
"_Bisogno_?  
Sì, perché – l'ho detto io.  
Io ho bisogno del modo in cui mi fa sentire lui, Sasuke, non _di lui_.  
Gli umani non sono cose che mi servono, secondo me.  
Secondo te, sembra di sì.  
Non ho bisogno di _Gaara_.  
Mettitelo in testa, adesso.  
Dimenticatelo.  
Non lo mollo.  
Non è bisogno, che ho per lui.  
È _affetto profondo_" disse orgogliosamente.  
"_Allora smettila di sfasciarmi la minchia per questa storia di Orochimaru!  
_Voglio che tu stia – come posso dirlo – trattalo come _tutti gli altri_, Naruto, cazzo, l'hai detto tu, tu hai _una marea_ di amici!  
MA NON COME UN MIO PARI per te!"  
"...Pari..." Naruto strinse gli occhi pronunciando questa parola ad alta voce.  
"Neanche mi conosceva.  
Non l'ho mai chiamato amico.  
Ma non _si è azzardato a darmi ordini!_  
QUANTO sei arrogante!"  
"Sei grottesco, quando t'incazzi.  
È il demone?" Sasuke gli rise in faccia.  
"Come ci si sente a essere cattivi, _il più figo del paese_ Sasuke Uchiha?" replicò Naruto sprezzante.  
"Come un'ustione da cui non impari mai ad avere paura del fuoco..." e rise a voce alta.  
"Okay – ricordati questo, Sasuke – ecco – qualunque cosa io faccia con te – non è il _mio_ capriccio senza motivo.  
È conseguenza di ciò che hai fatto.  
Tu sei capriccioso, e tu lo scegli.  
È causa ed effetto.  
E smettila di essere così cazzo di geloso!  
Non morirai se avrò un altro amico!"  
Sasuke non rispose, fece un passo avanti e rise.  
Naruto continuò:  
"Non morirai se amerò qualcun altro! Ricordati che se vuoi che io accetti-"  
"TU ricordati questo, _cagn__a_. Ho appena cominciato."

_Il sorriso di un angelo è quello che vendi – mi hai promesso il paradiso e mi hai sbattuto all'inferno!  
Le catene dell'amore mi hanno stretto – quando la passione è una prigione, non puoi scappare!_


	3. Senza Occhi

Senza occhi

Naruto lo guardò con odio.  
"_Cagna, _ dillo a tua sore..."  
Non poté finire la frase.  
Un pugno gli buttò la faccia a sinistra – un bel destro alla mascella.  
Sasuke lo fissava in silenzio.  
Naruto rispose con uno schiaffo, e Sasuke con una risata.  
Naruto era senza respiro – il suo odio stava lentamente sciogliendosi in _incomprensione_ – depositandosi in _paura_.  
Che cazzo stava facendo _lui_?  
Era completamente uscito di cervello?  
Naruto pensava – _lui_ non ha capito nulla.  
Meglio spiegarglielo ancora – ma Sasuke non gliene lasciò il tempo.  
"Non ti lascerò rimpiazzarmi con qualcun altro.  
Chiunque sia.  
Ora, la prima volta che qualcun altro ti caga – tu mi vuoi dimenticare.  
Lo vedi – come fai ad essere così _cagna_?  
Tu dici di Orochimaru – _tu ti stai_ vendendo al miglior offerente!  
È un'asta, la tua vita?  
Non importa una sega _chi sono io_?  
Non te ne frega, l'importante è che sei servito e riverito?  
Io non sono il tuo cazzo di servo – e non ti _lascerò _LASCIARMI per metterci qualcun altro.  
È chiaro?"  
"Sasuke.  
Non posso dire che sei alla pari con Gaara.  
Mi stai dimostrando di non esserlo – adesso.  
Lui mi voleva uccidere – eppure mi rispettava.  
Tu no.  
Sarebbe _davvero_ meglio per me tenermi lui – e mandarti a fanculo.  
Non è che non ci ho pensato!  
È che tu hai bisogno di me – ora!  
Non fingere di star bene, Sasuke – sei completamente _impazzito.  
_Quell'Orochimaru ti sta fottendo il cervello.  
E NON COMPARARLO A GAARA – quel figlio di puttana ti sta sfruttando come una zoccola.  
È una stracazzo di iena.  
_Tu eri _ alla pari con Gaara, per me – prima che Orocazzo saltasse fuori.  
Poi sei diventato così viglia-"  
"Meglio che tu non ci faccia il paio, con lui"  
"Dico solo che non siete PARI!"  
"Dico che il tuo paio è il mio."  
Sasuke lo disse camminando verso Naruto, fermandosi davanti a lui e fissanolo dritto negli occhi – respirando a malapena per la rabbia.  
All'improvviso si rese conto di _qualcosa_.  
Come poteva non averlo mai capito?  
_Possessione_ – averlo.  
Questo era il motivo...Sasuke ghignò.  
Per questo si era sempre sentito così, vicino a lui...  
Sasuke strappò il coprifronte di Naruto.  
"Questo è quello che ha visto, quindi...E io l'ho visto così raramente.  
È arrivato a questo punto..."  
Non stava parlando – _ringhiava_ e _sibilava_.  
Naruto lo fissava paralizzato.  
Lui continuò:  
"Quel _mostro del cazzo_ è arrivato così vicino al mio livello-"  
Quell'insulto – fece traboccare la pazienza di Naruto.  
Gli diede una testata.  
Sasuke gli prese la testa con le due mani, stringendo mascella, mento e zigomi – e lo fissò minacciosamente, dritto nelle pupille.  
Tenne la _sua_ testa vicina – dopo la testata aveva seguito quella di Naruto, per finirci quasi appiccicata.  
Il respiro di Sasuke si sintonizzò al debole boccheggiare di Naruto.  
Naruto gli vide gli occhi abbassarsi – e diventare più scuri – sembravano _pieni_ – come la bocca di un animale si riempie di saliva quando ha fame e guarda – il cibo.  
Sasuke in effetti si leccò le labbra – poi sollevò ancora gli occhi, per guardarlo con un ghigno agghiacciante – un ghigno eccitato.  
"Tu sei tutto quello che ho.  
Tu _sei solo mio_."  
Naruto gli afferrò gli avambracci e provò a spingerlo indietro.  
"Lasciami andare.  
Tu – questo non è normale.  
Sasuke.  
Ho _detto lasciaMI ANDARE!"  
_Mentre parlava, Sasuke aveva spostato una mano sul suo mento, sotto la bocca, e l'aveva tirato più vicino a sè – i nasi toccavano.  
Naruto era terrorizzato.  
Disse: "VUOI uccidermi?"  
"Voglio prendere la tua vita.  
Per girarla al contrario."  
Naruto rise, sconvolto.  
"E chi cazzo sei tu per farlo?"  
Sasuke gli tenne la testa ferma con la mano sinistra, e con la destra lo prese a pugni nello stomaco, al torace e sulle costole.  
Intanto, Naruto gli aveva afferrato le spalle e lo aveva spinto – riuscendo a fargli fare un passo indietro.  
Poi Sasuke smise di picchiarlo, gli prese la maglietta con una mano, la testa con l'altra e lo tirò avanti.  
Naruto puntò le mani sul suo torace – e, d'istinto, tentò di spingergli la faccia più lontano.  
Sasuke gli tirò uno schiaffo, e poi Naruto si fermò, guardandolo – gli occhi spalancati.  
Naruto non parlò.  
Era senza parole.  
Sasuke non parlò-  
Stava ridendo – diabolicamente, a voce bassa – sibilando.  
"Tu...sei l'immagine sputata di Orochimaru... CHE CAZZO STAI FACENDO?"  
Naruto si era fermato – perché Sasuke gli aveva strappato la maglietta di dosso – facendola a pezzi.  
Naruto cominciò improvvisamente a combattere – a colpirlo, prenderlo a pugni, a calci, a spingerlo via – e Sasuke lo inseguiva.  
Solo quando lo prese, Naruto pensò di urlare.  
C'era Sakura fuori dalla porta.  
Ma _era_ troppo tardi.  
Ebbe solo il tempo di dire:  
"Stammi lontano cazzo!"  
Sasuke lo colpì parecchie volte allo stomaco, finché non ebbe più il fiato per parlare – poi lo spinse giù, calciandogli la pancia e spingendogli la testa per terra.  
Gli saltò sopra e rimase lì.  
Naruto mormorò, con la voce roca:  
"Sempre – ce l'hai sempre avuto in testa questo?"  
Sasuke ghignò, gli morse la bocca e attaccò.

Quando ebbe finito, Sasuke si alzò e andò a sedersi sul letto, rivestendosi.  
Prese fiato, deglutì e si schiarì la gola.  
"Devo dirtelo – stai zitto? O la capisci?" stava ancora sorridendo.  
Naruto si rannicchiò per terra.  
Non rispose.  
Stava piangendo, in silenzio – né singhiozzi né sospiri.  
Stava solo aspettando di riprendersi abbastanza – poi si alzò, si sistemò i vestiti – buttando i pezzi della maglietta nel cestino – e stava per uscire dalla stanza quando Sasuke lo chiamò.  
"Idiota. I lividi"  
Naruto guardò il suo riflesso nella finestra.  
Due o tre lividi verdi e viola sulla faccia – una marea sul petto.  
Naruto abbassò la testa.  
Si guardò ancora e vide – un taglio sulla guancia, che partiva dalla bocca.  
I denti di Sasuke.  
"Fammi i Kai, bastardo. Non ci riesco, adesso"  
"Vieni qui, allora."  
Naruto camminò vacillando – fa male, in questo modo, sapete.  
Sasuke gli tirò uno schiaffo per il '_bastardo_' e poi fece il Kai ai lividi sulla faccia, sul collo e sulle spalle.  
Mise una mano in fondo alla schiena di Naruto – e fece il Kai anche lì.  
Naruto disse: "La faccia. Il taglio."  
Quindi, Sasuke gli afferrò la faccia e la morse – ancora – specialmente il taglio.  
Poi lo guardò, pietosamente, e disse: "Okay..."  
Guarì il taglio – lo baciò normalmente – e lo lasciò andare.  
Poi lo fissò negli occhi – _speranzoso_.  
Naruto stava lì in piedi, torreggiandogli sopra, fissandolo a sua volta.  
Cercava di trovare la forza di reagire, per _sputargli in faccia_.  
Per colpirlo.  
Per insultarlo.  
Il dolore era troppo.  
No riusciva semplicemente a reagire – a parte piangere ancora come un neonato.  
Ma senza voce.  
Sasuke stese la mano per prendergli la faccia – Naruto indietreggiò, si voltò e corse via.  
Sakura lo vide uscire dalla stanza piangendo.  
Pensò a un litigio.  
E basta.  
Ma notò che Naruto era senza maglietta – e si mosse per chiedere a Sasuke cosa fosse successo.  
La sua mano sulla maniglia, Sasuke chiuse la porta a chiave.  
"Merda!" disse lei. Provò a parlargli, ma Sasuke non rispondeva.  
Stava pacificamente dormendo.  
Naruto corse a casa – e appena entrò, fece a pezzi l'intera stanza.  
Spaccò tende, libri, finestre, mobili, persino il pavimento – le sue mani erano coperte di ferite.  
Crollò in ginocchio, piangendo – singhiozzando – gemendo. Si rese conto che non poteva _urlare_ lì.  
Non sapeva perché lo sapeva –ma sapeva di dover tacere tutto. _Nessuno_ doveva sapere.  
Corse allora – fuori dal villagio, in qualche posto disperso – lui non lo sapeva – era lo stesso picco su cui Sasuke si era allenato per il Chidori e aveva  
parlato col _suo caro Gaara_.  
Sì, Gaara.  
Naruto ci si arrampicò praticamente di corsa, e ululò, piangnedo, finché finì semplicemente il fiato.

Il giorno che Sasuke fu dimesso dall'ospedale, andò a cercare Naruto – che era con gli atri al Ramen.  
Quando lo vide, Naruto si alzò e se ne andò - Sasuke neanche guardò gli altri e lo seguì correndo.  
Lo prese per la spalla e lo girò verso di sé – Naruto lo prese a schiaffi e indietreggiò.  
"Ehi! Calmati cazzo!"  
"Meglio che mi stai lontano, stronzo."  
Sasuke si irritò. Fece un passo verso di lui, gli afferrò il braccio – Naruto lo liberò violentemente e urlò:  
"ANCORA – VAI VIA DA ME!"  
"Smetti di urlare, fottuto sfigato di merda – è meglio che TI CALMI o _sai_ _perfettamente _come finir-"  
"Esci dalla mia vita.  
Vattene!  
Tu bastardo – figlio di puttana – tu viscido _codardo_ – bugiardo – NON AVVICINARTI!"  
"Non te ne frega un cazzo di quello che dic-" ruggì Sasuke.  
"Non importa se me ne frega, dopo LA CAZZATA CHE HAI FATTO!"  
"Naruto, sta' zitto e calmati.  
Calmati, okay?  
Non farai un bordello qui davanti a tutti, eh? Calmati.  
Dobbiamo parlare – _non andart-  
"_Prese ancora Naruto per la spalla e gli tirò la maglia, dicendo:  
"Aspetta.  
Aspetta aspetta aspetta. Aspetta un momento.  
Non..."  
"Lasciamo, bastardo, e stai lontano da me cazzo.  
Questa è l'ultima volta che te lo dico – DOPO QUELLO CHE HAI FATTO hai ancora la faccia DI MERDA di venire qui da me?  
Vai dal tuo stracazzo di Orochimaru!  
NON MI STARE ADDOSSO, Sasuke.  
Tutto quello che vuoi puoi chiederlo a LUI!  
LASCIAMI – LASCIAMI ANDARE!"  
Sasuke continuava a tenerlo per la spalla.  
La sua faccia divenne fredda – s'incazzò.  
"Naruto.  
Dobbiamo proprio parlare un po' di questo.  
Ora, appena troviamo un minimo di privacy-"  
Sasuke neanche lo vide, il pugno – ma vide nero per un minuto.  
Naruto stava cercando di liberarsi la spalla, quando lui riebbe la vista – e lo spinse a forza dentro il Ramen, chiedendo "Il cortile, per favore".  
Lo trascinò lì senza neanche dare una spiegazione al proprietario – trovò la porta di una cantina e ci spinse dentro Naruto.  
In tutto questo tempo Naruto lo aveva praticamente coperto di pugni e schiaffi – ma Sasuke se ne fregava.  
Lo spinse contro il muro e gli mise le mani addosso – Naruto urlò, ringhiando – Sasuke lo baciò.  
Semplicemente, gli abbracciò il corpo – cosce, fianchi, vita, schiena, collo – era solo per dire:  
'MIO. Qui, ci sono IO. Io ti tengo'.  
Naruto sentì la nausea che gli cresceva dentro – l'impulso a vomitare gli bloccò la voce.  
Poi Sasuke pensò di marcare il suo territorio – una sua mano strisciò sotto i boxer di Naruto.  
Naruto, all'improvviso, perse il controllo.  
Non solo di se stesso.  
Il Kyuubi si svegliò e alzò la testa – saltò fuori, fiammeggiante, da Naruto, si liberò e saltò alla gola di Sasuke.  
Lui urlò – gli altri vennero a seguito dell'urlo e lo trovarono – ferito – per terra.  
Naruto se n'era andato – il Kyuubi lo aveva portato a casa.  
Quando arrivarono, il Kyuubi gli lasciò il controllo del suo corpo – e tornò al suo posto.  
Naruto si rese conto di quello che era successo – sentiva che era giusto.  
Rimise il sigillo al suo posto.  
Poi si alzò e si guardò in faccia, allo specchio: c'_era_ qualcosa di diverso.  
La sua iride era diversa.  
Era rossa – e oro, a striscie alternate.  
Era – proprio – bella.  
La pupilla aveva una macchia brillante, che sembrava – argento.  
"Ehi, Kyuubi, guarda i nostri nuovo occhi! Ma alla fine, perché lo hai fatto?"  
"Mi sento al sicuro, pare, se lo sei tu – mio Uzumaki.  
Solo io potevo salvarti – e così ho fatto.  
Non posso sentirmi al sicuro se il mio Jinchuuriki viene violentato. Tutto qui"  
Naruto sorrise.  
"Mh...sì. Non è che volevi proteggermi, eh?"  
Il Kyuubi eluse la domanda.  
Naruto lo lasciò ai suoi affari, guardò ancora lo specchio e disse:  
"Non mi sono mai sentito così zoppo – dentro.  
Chiunque altro ha onore – io ce l'_avevo_ – e dov'è andato, ora?  
L'ho perso.  
Madre...Padre.  
Quante volte ho voluto morire?  
Dove siete adesso?  
Volevo morire, prima – mi sentivo sempre così perso.  
Non posso morire, ora.  
Gaara – può sempre aver bisogno di me.  
Non posso morire ora"  
_Sei una pistola carica – Non posso scappare da nessuna parte – Nessuno può salvarmi, il danno è stato fatto_


End file.
